Adventures in Uni
by Attra Stath
Summary: A telling of what Luke's time could have been like in Oxford. Luke/OC Clyde/Rani Rated T to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Arrival

Luke stared up at the large building he would be living in for his time at Oxford. His dorm seemed so empty now that he was alone. Any normal person his age would jump for joy at living on his own. Luke, however, was no normal person.

Looking at his watch, he remembered he had a lecture in less than an hour. Getting his assorted books and such together he quickly hurried to his classroom. He ran at such a fast pace that he ended running into a girl completely engrossed in the book she was reading. She had fiery red hair and grey eyes. She was also quite short.

"Oh, sorry." He apologized, picking up her book and handing it to her.

"No, it's okay," she reassured him, "I wasn't looking where I was going, anyway." After a brief pause she spoke again, "I'm Liz."

"Oh I'm Luke." he replied, "Sorry, I've got to get to class."

"That's alright, I guess I'll see you around?"

"Yeah," With that he turned and headed into the direction of his classroom.

It was only twenty minutes into class before the teacher stopped speaking and glared angrily at someone behind him.

"Miss Carter, would you like to read a paragraph of that book if it's too interesting for class?"

"Well, if you insist," a familiar voice said. Luke looked behind him to see the same girl he had bumped into earlier.

She took a deep breath and started speaking, "We have a set of functions which enable us to take a line of input text and turn the line into distinct elements-"

"That will be enough Miss Carter," the teacher said, looking shocked. The class chuckled as she gave him a bright smile, "Oh but sir, I hadn't gotten onto the part about assigned and non-assigned variables yet!" she said in mock complaint. The class laughed again.

"That will be enough Miss Carter or I shall have you exited." he said, clearly annoyed. Liz's smile faded and the teacher went back to his lecture.

Liz POV

As soon as I got out of the room I burst into laughter. Some blonde girl walked up to me and sneered,

"So that's the type of book you read? You really have no life."

I laughed again and countered, "It's better than Twilight at least." With that the girl stormed off and I heard a small laugh from behind me. Turning around I saw the boy from earlier, Luke - was it?

"Thank you, thank you," I said mock bowing, then laughing with him.

"That's programming, right?" he asked me and I grinned in response,

"Got it in one! C, to be precise. Did you see the look on his face? It's the same look my English teacher gave me when I told him Verona wasn't in France."

"So you read Shakespeare, too?" he asked me

I nodded, "That and Dickens. As I said before, better than Twilight."

"Haven't read it, I wouldn't know,"

I gave him a serious look, "Trust me, you don't want to. So, proper introduction – Elizabeth Carter, although I prefer Liz."

"Luke Smith," he said shaking my hand.

Luke POV

_That Evening (After meeting Sanjay)_

"Hi Mum," he greeted at Sarah Jane showed up on the screen.

"Hello Luke. How was the first day at Oxford?"

"It was fine," he replied, "Accidentally ran into someone, made friends with them..."

"Oh, who's this?" he saw Rani sit down next to Sarah Jane, "It wasn't a girl, was it?"

Luke was confused, "Yeah, is that bad?"

Rani laughed, "No. What's she like?"

"Well smart, funny – she showed up the teacher in class,"

"Really?" Rani said, "Clyde would like her,"

"I would like who?" came Clyde's voice from across the room.

"Nothing!" said Rani who started laughing.

* * *

**That's all folks! No offense to you who like Twilight, I love Twilight. Liz, however, doesn't.**

**The bit you hear Liz read out is from a book called Introducing C by Boris Allan. I've never really read it properly because it makes no sense to someone completely new to programming but it's fun to have someone come up to me and ask what I'm reading to have me read out some of that. Their faces are always hilarious.**

**R&R and peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Party

Luke POV

I was about to head off to my next class when Sanjay and Liz intercepted me.

"Hey Luke, my place 9:00 tonight," Sanjay told me, grinning.

"What? Why?" I asked confused.

"He's holding a party to celebrate the new school year. It's normally a lot of fun if you don't get wasted and arrested." Liz told me.

"Arrested?" I asked, getting anxious.

"Well it's nothing to worry about if you don't drink, it rarely happens unless you're Sanjay."

"Hey!" Sanjay cut in, "Last time _I _wasn't the one who was arrested!"

Liz rolled her eyes, "Maybe not arrested but you _were _fined."

"I need to get to class, guys," I butted in and they nodded.

"But you'll go, right?" Sanjay asked,

"Are you sure I won't get arrested?" I asked

Liz nodded, "The only one who that's ever happened to was Sanjay, and he can't remember most of them because he was so drunk."

"Alright," I sighed, knowing they wouldn't let me into class until I accepted.

They both grinned and ran off in the other direction.

* * *

I could hear the loud music from Sanjay's dorm before I had set foot into the building.

_'Why am I even here?' _I asked myself mentally as I stepped into the dark room.

"**Hey, Luke**!" called Liz from behind the DJ booth. I stepped through the crowd to stand next to her.

"**Is it always this loud?**" I asked trying to be heard over the sound of the music.

"**Yeah**," answered Liz, "**Isn't a party if it isn't loud.**" she turned down the music and adjusted the microphone on her headset.

"**Alright everyone! Hope you're all enjoying yourselves! Refreshments and booze are all in the other room. If you have any requests for music just come up here and write them on the paper. Party on!" **she turned up the music and put the headset back around her neck.

"**I love saying that.**" she grinned.

'Oh dear,' she mouthed to me as gestured towards Sanjay, who was obviously drunk.

"**Honestly! You can't leave him alone for more than five minutes without him finding something to drink!" **she said. Some people came over to the DJ stand and she glanced at the list before scanning through the laptop hooked up to the set.

_'This is going to be a long night.' _

* * *

Liz POV

It was two hours through the party and some group of girls had taken over the DJ stand, playing some god-awful boy band music. I decided I needed some air and left the room. It was almost midnight and pitch black outside, only a few street lamps illuminating the dormitory buildings.

Best of all, it was quiet. I could still hear the muffled sound of the music but it was too quiet to be disturbed by it.

I heard a shuffling and turned around.

"The party's up there, mate." I called out. No answer.

"You alright?" I asked, walking towards the source of the shuffling. Still no answer.

Turning the corner, I saw what had been making the shuffling noise.

The last thing I could remember before everything turned to black was a scream. My scream.

* * *

Luke had just stepped out of the room when he heard someone screaming. Eyes widening, he ran outside only to see...

* * *

**Don't kill me! *hides***

**What could have happened?**

**Just as an extra note I wrote the party scene while listening to 'Take Me Away' by Jessie M and 'Now You're Gone' by Basshunter. So I recommend playing them while you're reading.**

**Next chapter should be up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Attack

* * *

**Hi guys! I finally got round to posting this! Hope it's worth the wait!**

* * *

Liz was lying unconscious in a pool of her own blood. Luke rushed to her, checking for a pulse then dialling the ambulance.

"**What service do you require?**" The flat monotone voice asked.

"I need an ambulance, my friends hurt and bleeding badly."

"**Put pressure on the wound and we shall send an ambulance shortly. Please give me your address.**"

"It's Oxford University," Luke told them and immediately went to help Liz. Taking off his jacket, he wrapped it tightly round her leg where the blood was seeping. He turned his head slightly to see a gleam in the corner of his eye. Looking properly he could see a small dagger. Luke gasped as it glowed blue when he picked it up. He stuffed it in his pocket and waited for the ambulance to arrive.

Liz POV

I woke up to unfamiliar room. There was an IV in my arm and a screen next to me beeping at regular intervals. A man, presumably a doctor, walked in and checked the screen before facing me.

"Well, Miss Carter, it seems you suffered a stab would. Thankfully, the cut isn't that deep and you should recover within a few days."

I looked at him in shock. I was stabbed? I tried to remember what had happened to me but all I could remember was my scream and Luke calling my name.

Luke. Where was he? Was he all right?

"I'm sorry but visiting hours are over." someone said outside.

"So what?" I heard Sanjay shout, "If it weren't for my friend here, she'd have bled to death by now!"

"Can we just have five minutes?" interjected Luke. Hearing his voice caused my heartbeat to quicken. Why?

"Five minutes," the other voice said and the door then opened.

"Liz!" cried Sanjay, "I was just getting some air and there was an ambulance right outside! What happened?"

"I don't know, it's hard to remember," I told him, Luke seemed to relax for some reason. I ignored it and turned to him.

"Thanks, I mean, for getting me here." I stumbled over my words.

"No need to thank me," he replied, "I couldn't just leave you to bleed to death, could I?"

"Well, I guess not," after a short silence I spoke up again, "So I was stabbed?"

"Yeah, the police are looking into it," Sanjay replied.

"Haven't your parents come to see you?" Luke asked me suddenly. I gave him a confused look then answered with a laugh, "Them? They don't exactly give a damn about me,"

"Why not?" he asked

"I guess they don't see me as their _perfect _daughter. I don't know exactly. We've never been all that close; they practically forced me to come to Oxford just to get rid of me."

"Your five minutes are up," came the voice of the doctor who had spoken to me earlier.

"You two go," I told them, "I'll be fine here."

"You sure?" Sanjay asked me,

"Yes. Just go get some sleep."

They nodded and left the room, leaving me with my thoughts.

What happened that night? I know I saw something, so why couldn't I remember what I saw. I kept pondering over this until I drifted off into a restless sleep.

I was running. Where, I didn't know. I just had to get away from the... thing behind me. I was quickly getting out of breath and it began to gain on me, growling menacingly.

_"Liz!" I heard Luke call from somewhere. I stopped and looked around frantically._

_"Luke! Where are you?"_

_I was desperate. It was almost on top of me._

_"Liz!" I heard him call again before turning round and seeing it looking down on me._

I woke up breathing heavily. The events of the dream were already slipping from my mind. It probably wasn't important anyway but I kept wondering what that thing was and why Luke was there too.

* * *

**That's it for now! There'll be more soon. And maybe a little more romance growing between Luke and Liz. :P**

**Thanks to CrystallineNeptune, sjamerlinfan and Mystic Lover of the fairytale for reviewing so far. It's nice to see so much good response to my work!**

**R&R and see you soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am SO SORRY that I haven't updated in a while. Things have been hectic where I am right now, I've been ill and I've had absolutely no inspiration, sorry again for the delay.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SJA or Doctor Who or Torchwood ect...**

* * *

"I hate just sitting around here, waiting for her to wake up, "Luke told his friend, irritably.

"I know, Luke but, let's face it, she _was _just _stabbed_," he replied, rolling his eyes. It was the fifth time Luke had said that.

"But why would someone do that?"

"Luke, people get stabbed all of the time, her attacker could have either been drunk or just a violent person, don't worry, though, she'll be fine,"

Luke sighed and nodded. He wasn't just worried for Liz, but that was what worried him most, he was also worried about what she might remember when she woke up. If she had seen an alien, It would be hard to explain.

A doctor was rushing to the door of her ward and Luke jumped up, alert.

"Is she awake?"

"Yes, however we're going to have to give her another sedative in about ten minutes," the doctor replied,

"Can we see her?"

"I'm sorry but visiting hours are over,"

Sanjay glared at the man, "So what? If it weren't for my friend here, she would have bled to death by now!"

"Can we just have five minutes?" Luke cut in, not wanting to be kicked out of the hospital.

The man nodded, "Five minutes,"

He opened the door and they rushed inside,

"Liz!" cried Sanjay, heading for her bed, I was just getting some air and there was an ambulance right outside! What happened?"

Luke tensed up. Would she remember?

"I don't know, it's hard to remember,"

Luke relaxed instantly. She didn't remember. There was nothing to worry about except how fast she would recover.

"Thanks, I mean, for getting me here," Liz told him with a small smile.

"No need to thank me," Luke told her, trying to cover up his blush, "I couldn't leave you to bleed to death, could I?"

"Well I guess not," she nodded, and then stopped as if she had remembered something, "So I was stabbed?"

"Yeah, the Police are looking into it," replied Sanjay,

Luke looked around the room. Something was wrong. If he was hospitalized his friends and _family_ would be there, so where was hers?

"Haven't your parents come to see you?" he asked her. Liz looked at him, confused, before giving a small laugh, "Them? They don't exactly give a damn about me,"

Luke frowned. Why wouldn't her parents care for her?

"Why not?" he asked, voicing his thoughts,

"I guess they don't see me as their _perfect _daughter. I don't know exactly. We've never been all that close; they practically forced me to come to Oxford just to get rid of me."

That didn't seem right. What parent would disregard their child like that?

"Your five minutes are up," we heard a voice call from behind us to see another doctor,

"You two go, I'll be fine here," Liz told them reassuringly

"You sure?" Sanjay asked reluctantly,

They nodded and left the room.

* * *

**That's all for now, folks. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews, they really motivate me to write.**

**Thanks to:**

**sjamerlinfan**

**Mystic Lover of the fairytale**

**CrystallineNeptune**

**Wall With A Fez**

**Thanks for Reading AIU! Remember to review!**


End file.
